


memory turned my head

by Grassy



Series: in the here and now [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Feels, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: As in most things, Jean blamed Eren.  (Though, really, it was all on himself.  And karma.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In Another Man's Shoes
> 
> Title from Eric Church's _Jack Daniels_.

One of the shit things about reincarnation—forgetting the whole issue of actually remembering a life fighting titans and shitty politics and world-shaking revelations—was that Jean was still stuck with Eren Yeager in his life.

Still a dick. Still enjoying being a dick to Jean. Still getting Jean in trouble when his dickishness caused Jean to be a dick in return and violence ensued.

(Even if he was glad to have someone in his life to confirm he wasn't crazy. Because fucking _reincarnation_ , what the hell? Being a teenager once had been bad enough, even without the crapsack world they'd lived in. Seventeen was a shit age all around.)

Especially—and this was really where it went to shit—since Eren was still attached at the damn dick to Levi. More so even than Before, what with them actually being born the same year rather than Levi being, like, twice Eren's age. Childhood friends, houses close enough to use the tree in between to travel between one another's bedrooms, gross teenage romance and sexcapades—the whole goddamn shebang.

Which made it worse, Jean figured, snagging the bottle of Jack from Eren's grasp. Fucking karma just loved to shit on everything, so far as he could tell. At least Levi had shown some sense of sympathy and not crashed Jean's pity party in Eren's bedroom, despite Eren's parents being out of town meaning Jean usually wouldn't have seen them until after the weekend.

(Though, yeah, it was probably just so he could come in and be an asshole in the morning to their hungover selves in retaliation. That, at least, was something that hadn't changed.)

“...so.”

“So, what, Yeager?”

Eren elbowed Jean just hard enough to be an ass, but not enough to choke him on his next drink.

“In all the word vomit when you called to say you were crashing here and bringing booze, you mentioned something about Back Then. So what's going on.”

Jean sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of a fist. He really didn't want to think about it. But he needed to say it before letting himself drown in alcohol—and probably tears, later on. So many tears.

“I, uh. Was planning on a new game, not booze, since you would've been sexing it up rather than stealing my controllers.”

Thankfully, Eren kept silent on how Jean had pretty much killed both those plans.

“But, I- I met someone. Bumped into them, at the mall. Next to the good burger place, not the shit one.”

Another drink, enjoying the burn. Much better than the burn in his eyes.

Eyes soft, sympathetic, Eren latched onto Jean's free hand.

“Marco?”

“Fucking _fuck_.” Yes. It absofuckinglutely had been.

“How did it go?”

“We talked, a little.” Not enough, never enough. But even as ecstatic as they'd both been- “Exchanged numbers and shit, we'll. Keep in contact. And stuff.”

Squeezing his hand in reassurance, Eren kept his gaze on the wall rather than Jean. Sometimes, he could actually be awesome, rather than a dick. It was just never at times Jean wanted to think about, after. One more for the tally.

“But, we, uh. Needed some distance. He's still- and, y'know, I'm still- So we'll definitely- Yeah.

“It's just that he just turned fucking twenty-six. So, that's. What it is.”

Karma. Karma was what it was.

“Ahh, fuck.”

“Yeah. And if you give me shit for it right now I swear, I'll probably lose it and rip your dick off.”

“No, no.” Eren released Jean's hand, stealing the Jack from the other. “I mean, don't get me wrong. As big of an asshole as you were Then about our age difference? Levi and I are going to lord this over you until the end of days. But not yet.

“Right now,” he grinned, shoving the bottle back in Jean's hand. “Right now is for drinking. And takeout.”

Yeah, sometimes...not a dick. Except when he wanted _pineapple_ on their pizza.

Just. Fucking no.


End file.
